Simpatía Por El Diablo
by MadeleineQ
Summary: Porque era el humo de cigarrillo que nublaba sentidos, era ese olor a tabaco, a sangre y a sudor que siempre impregnaba el aire cuando estaban juntos. Porque, tal vez, sí sentían un poco más que simpatía el uno por el otro.


**Simpatía por el Diablo**

**Notas**: Bella es solo dos años mayor que Sirius, porque por más que sea una pareja retorcida, no me imagino una Bella ocho años mayor. Simplemente no está… bien. Es antisexy.

**Summary**: Porque era el humo de cigarrillo que nublaba sentidos, era ese olor a tabaco, a sangre y a sudor que siempre impregnaba el aire cuando estaban juntos. Porque, tal vez, sí sentían un poco más que simpatía el uno por el otro.

Ambos eran una presencia constante en sus vidas, esto era un hecho irrefutable ya a nivel subconsciente. Siempre habían sido ellos los que desde pequeños llamaban la atención más que cualquiera de sus hermanos, ya sea por la sonrisa perfecta y encantadora de él o los maravillosos rizos azabaches de ella, aunque en su familia ya esas cosas pasaban a segundo plano, siendo los buenos genes una cuestión que se remontaba a más allá de la Edad Media. Era más bien la manera en que siempre terminaban rompiendo platos y agrietando paredes por medio de magia todavía no controlada, como se gritaban cuando Bella le robaba un juguete a Sirius o cuando él tiraba los vestidos nuevos de Bella al lodo (lo que siempre traía más consecuencias para él que para ella, por supuesto). Habían tenido choque de opiniones desde antes de que supieran el significado de _Toujours Pur_, y como ya es de saber público, todo fue peor a partir de allí. Bella, siendo mayor, se encargaba de convertir la vida de Sirius en un infierno desde el principio, y él, el eterno guerrero, no se dejaba doblegar por una fuerza que él consideraba injusta e irracional. Estas opiniones solo fueron fomentando las bases de lo que sería la causa por la que pelearía hasta su muerte e, irónicamente, a manos de quien siempre estuvo allí para probar lo contrario, la que pensaba que la fuerza pertenecía exclusivamente a una raza supuestamente superior y a la que los débiles debían someterse, simplemente porque un imbécil psicomaniatico con problemas familiares alguna vez lo había dicho así (o al menos, eso suponía él). Pero es que tampoco se lo habían puesto fácil, ambos eran Black, y ser un Black significa tener generaciones y generaciones de sangre incestuosa corriéndoles por las venas, lo que derivaba en inestabilidad mental y quien sabe que más, además de que él la tenía al doble, siendo sus padres primos. Y la verdad es que siempre estuvo dentro de él ese hilillo malicioso, el que le daba ese brillo a su mirada y esa picardía a su sonrisa, pero que a veces latía más fuerte, que le despertaba ese instinto, esa tormenta tan temible de la que a veces ni él sabía que se avecinaba, pero de la que aquellos más cercanos a él temían que algún día por fin se dejara escapar. Era la vena Black, la sangre con la que tanto peleaba y hacia todo lo posible para desaparecerla, la que una vez pensó haber vencido, solo para darse cuenta de que latía más fuerte que nunca, cuando se deja llevar por alguna de sus bromas y hasta James le dice que es demasiado, que _podría lastimar a alguien_ y lo único que escuchaba era un leve zumbido por voz, porque no le importaba en lo más mínimo si alguien se lastimaba o _moría _con tal de conseguir lo que quisiese, y era ese mismo pensamiento, ese que no duraba ni medio segundo antes de que se cacheteara mentalmente por pensar algo tan macabro, tan estúpido, _tan Black_ lo que le quitaba el sueño algunas noches. Porque de lo que él no se daba cuenta era el parecido tan drástico que tenía con ellos, _con ella. _Ella que disfrutaba viendo sufrir a otros, que era lo mismo que él hacía pero en menor escala; ella, que defendía con una pasión digna de un Black sus ideales, que, de nuevo, era lo mismo que él hacía, solo que a contra corriente. Es por eso que, a nivel subconsciente, nunca pudo ser capaz de odiarla completamente, porque odiarla sería odiar una pequeña parte de él, y Sirius Black se ama demasiado como para odiar así sea una mínima parte de él mismo. Tal vez era ese el origen de su simpatía hacia ella, esa que siempre le hacía volver por más, más peleas, más gritos, más maldiciones, más odio, más pasión, más de ese calor en la sangre después de una pelea acalorada_, más…_

Esa simpatía disfrazada de odio parcial hacia su sangre, esa simpatía que fue la causa de que sus gritos se convirtieran en besos salvajes, profundos, repletos de saliva y pasión y descaro y expresión. Porque se habían aburrido del tira y afloja de todos esos años, de los siseos de Bella a su oído diciéndole que se dejara de estupideces y volviera a casa, que al Señor Tenebroso le haría bien tenerlo en sus filas; se aburrieron de que Sirius tomara con fuerza la mano de Bella, la apretara contra la pared y le susurrara, muy cerca a sus labios, y mirando esos ojos oscuros llenos de expresión, que le dejara en paz de una vez por todas. Hasta que al fin una de esas infames peleas en un salón desierto de Hogwarts se convirtió en el primero, _y definitivamente no el ultimo_, de sus encuentros furtivos. Porque a ella le encantó el sabor a nicotina y a otra cosa difícil de señalar de los labios de Sirius, le nublo la mente como le mordía el cuello y los labios, y casi la llevo al cielo (o al infierno) el olor a sangre cuando mordió _un poco demasiado fuerte_ en una zona sensible. Y a él le volvieron loco los movimientos de su lengua contra la suya, el sabor a sangre que se infiltraba en el beso, porque así era ella, todo con fuerza, con pasión, casi con _obsesión_. Y cuando al fin se separaron, jadeantes, con la boca y el cuello llenos de sangre y el cabello hecho un desastre, se prometieron con la mirada ni una palabra al respecto. Y, sorpresivamente para él, la culpa no lo carcomió entero esa noche, al contrario, le otorgó una sensación satisfactoria y emocionante, esa que siente cuando va cometer la broma del año, la sensación de algo nuevo. Y Bellatrix solo vio esto como la oportunidad de matar dos pájaros de un tiro: lograba destruir a Sirius desde adentro y saciaba su necesidad de él al mismo tiempo, porque sabía que sin él nada era lo mismo, nadie peleaba con ella con tanto ímpetu como lo hacía Sirius por miedo de que usara una de las Imperdonables. Lo necesitaba, alimentaba su obsesión, era ese placer que se obtiene al hacer lo prohibido.

Y solo fue cuestión de tiempo (_poco _tiempo) para que esos besos se convirtieran en sesiones de sexo duro y salvaje, llenas de golpes, sudor, gemidos y sangre. Sesiones que los hacían sentir llenos y a las vez vacíos, que les daba a demostrar que habían tocado fondo aun cuando el mundo los veía en la cima. A Sirius con sus conquistas semanales haciendo fila, con su puesto de uno de los mejores bateadores (y también uno de los más agresivos) del equipo de Quidditch, su ingenio y su encanto; y a ella con su belleza salvaje como para morir de envidia, su talento en la magia, su poder y su posición. Eso era lo que veían en ellos, era la imagen dada, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie sabía que sus almas estaban tan podridas como nadie había aventurado a pensar, nadie veía lo negro de sus corazones. Pero eran ellos, solo ellos se veían, se desnudaban (en más de una manera), veían lo malo, lo podrido, _lo Black_ dentro de ellos, esa esencia pura que data de cientos de años, o tal vez algo más oscuro. La cosa era que no hacían nada para detener esos encuentros furtivos, porque por irónico que sea, eran como una bocanada de aire fresco para los dos; un descanso de las rubias con más busto que sesos y de los futuros mortífagos con los que se acostaban _casi a diario_, para olvidarse, para borrarse las marcas de mordidas, los hematomas, los arañazos y hasta las quemaduras de cigarrillo que plagaban sus cuerpos, pero que a las que al mismo tiempo se negaban a quitar con un simple giro de la varita. Porque amaban ese placer con mascara de dolor que encontraban solo en el otro, que nadie más sabía dar, que nadie más sabía entender, era hacer un pacto con el Diablo, era vender su alma por orgasmos embriagantes con dosis de dolor que su lado masoquista pedía a gritos y que los había hecho caer en una espiral que fue más allá de sus años de estudiantes, en que las circunstancias apagaron la lujuria y aumentaron la locura, la inestabilidad de caracteres, la confusión de caras y nombres y en lo que se convirtieron sus vidas después de Azkaban. Hasta que casi 15 años sin verse pasaron factura la noche anterior a la infame batalla del Departamento de Misterios. Ella apareció ahí, en el Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, mientras todos los miembros de la Orden estaban en una misión contra unos mortífagos que sin duda alguna ella misma había enviado, y él estaba ahí, solo en la casa de sus pesadillas una vez más, con los gritos del retrato de su madre empujándolo solo un poco más al borde de la locura a la que ha estado caminando desde su encierro en Azkaban. Y la vio, ahí, en el marco de su habitación, luciendo un escueto vestido negro que dejaba ver más de lo que era estrictamente necesario bajo la abierta túnica negra, con sus maltratados rizos negros haciendo un triste contraste con la melena de rizos brillantes que tanto encantaba en su juventud, jugando con la varita con una mano y fumando un cigarrillo con la otra. Un par de segundos pasaron en los que él se pregunta qué carajos hacía allí o si le iba a mandar un Cruciatus de los buenos antes de que ella se acercara con paso seguro y le metiera la lengua en la boca, haciéndole recordar viejos besos con sabor a nicotina y las uñas en su espalda trayendo de vuelta el olor a sangre, trayendo de vuelta esa simpatía hacia el placer oscuro, el dolor divino, hacia ella. Una sesión de sexo salvaje, insultos, maldiciones y amenazas de muerte por parte de ambos, y ella termino yéndose por donde entró, no sin antes romper algo a su paso, y él se quedó ahí tendido en el piso desnudo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, ignorando la mirada interrogativa de Lupin cuando al fin llegaron, a lo que Sirius solo respondió _"Como en los viejos tiempos, no Lunático?"_ y riendo internamente a las muchas cosas implicadas en esa frase, más aún después de lo que acababa de experimentar.

Porque era el humo de cigarrillo que nublaba sentidos, era ese olor a tabaco, a sangre y a sudor que siempre impregnaba el aire cuando estaban juntos. Porque, tal vez, sí sentían un poco más que simpatía el uno por el otro.

**FIN**

¿Que les pareció? Estoy bastante orgullosa de este fic y es la primera vez subo algo desde hace mucho tiempo (puede que el hecho de que mis anteriores fics hayan sido un asco tenga que ver con eso). Siempre quise escribir algo con esta canción, y aunque esto no tenga nada que ver con ella, me encanta lo mucho que el nombre puede implicar. Dejen sus reviews!


End file.
